


.a star in every sky

by burnedlilly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Burned Lilly, F/F, She-ra - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Adora wants every sky to be blessed with the accomplishment of the promise.[Slight mention of other characters.]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	.a star in every sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetek6oo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetek6oo/gifts).



"Right, I was." Adora's looking at the widely astonishing universe. "I... did something."  
"Then tell me."  
"I was looking forward to reveal it as soon as it was finished, but it would take us a long time." She looked at Catra, how was sitting on the counter. "Much more than we have."  
Their eyes were shining.  
"Don't tell me your doing stupid unachievable stuff again."  
"How... how do you know?"  
"That's all you attempt, Adora." They laugh. "I'm just kidding. What have you done?"  
"It might really be stupid and unachievable." She looks serious. "But I'm naming a star in every sky your name. So, in every planet, they'll see it."  
"It's... cute... Well, I don't know how to answer." Catra faces the floor and then look at Adora again. "Hey, how will you... remember it?"  
"Just as we remembered our promise." They hold hands. "I know it seems... impossible. But I wanna try anyways."  
"I know you're not giving up on that." About to share a kiss, they are interrupted by the others coming.  
[Hours later]  
Catra is sleeping on Adora's lap, so is about to fall asleep too.  
"I don't remember which star I named today. But I remember I did it. And this is enough."  
"As long as we have each other." Catra answers, surprising Adora. "It's enough."


End file.
